bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bruderschaft der Makuta
Die Bruderschaft der Makuta war eine der drei großen Organisationen im Matoraner-Universum, deren Aufgabe es war, den Großen Geist zu schützen. Später wurde sie böse und wollte das Universum übernehmen. Geschichte Ära von Miserix Nachdem Mata Nui die Makuta erschaffen hatte, gründeten sie die Bruderschaft der Makuta und ihr Anführer wurde Miserix. Ihre Aufgabe war es, Rahi zu erschaffen, die den Matoranern helfen sollten, aber auch solche, die böse waren und Matoraner von Orten vernhalten sollten. Bald kümmerten sie sich auch um andere Dinge, wie die Beschützung der Matoraner. Als die Liga der sechs Königreiche mit ihren Eroberungen begann, wurde sie von der Bruderschaft durch Kriegsrahi unterstützt. Bald wurde die Bruderschsft misstrauisch und als sich die Liga gegen Mata Nui stellen wollte, schickte sie eine Armee, angeführt von Miserix' Leutnant Teridax, die die Liga besiegte. 500 Jahre später brach in Metru Nui der Matoraner-Bürgerkrieg aus, der schließlich von Teridax durch das Archiv-Massaker beendet wurde. Jetzt beschloss Miserix, jedem Makuta der Bruderschaft ein Gebiet zuzuteilen und so zu verhindern, dass so etwas nocheinmal passiete. Ära von Teridax Doch die Makuta dachten ihre Arbeit würde von Mata Nui nicht gewürdigt und Teridax entwickelte einen Plan, Mata Nui zu hintergehen und selbst Herrscher des Universums zu werden. Nun versuchte er die restliche Bruderschaft zu überzeugen, bei dem Plan zu helfen. Die Makuta, die sich gegen den Plan stellten, wurden getötet; auch Miserix war dagegen, wurde aber von Krika nur nach Artidax gesperrt, und nicht getötet. Jetzt griff ein Makuta namens Kojol Artakha an und stahl die Kanohi Avohkii, da sie eventuell eine Gefahr für die Makuta war. In der Zeit nach dem Angriff wurden alle Rahkshi, Visorak und Exo-Toa, die beteiligt waren, getötet. Kojol wurde durch einen Protodermis-fressenden Virus auf Xia getötet. Da die Makuta schon immer von den Bohrok fasziniert waren, beauftragten sie die Nynrah-Geister damit, ihnen Bohrok-ähnliche Roboter, genannt Fohrok, zu bauen. Einige der Nynrah bekamen aber mit, wofür die Bruderschaft die Fohrok brauchte und sabotierten sie, sodass sie außer Kontrolle gerieten. Sie wurden von den Toa Hagah zerstört und die Nynrah, die sie verändert hatten, wurden im Auftrag der Bruderschaft der Makuta von den Dunklen Jägern hingerichtet. Schließlich fanden die Toa Hagah die Kanohi Avohkii in der Festung von Destral und wussten nun, dass die Bruderschaft böse geworden war. Sie stahlen die Avohkii, was Teridax zwang, Mata Nui den Virus, der ihn einschläfern würde zu geben. Als Teil des Großen Plans sperrte Teridax die Matoraner Metru Nuis in Matoraner-Kapseln, wurde aber von einem neuen Toateam aufgehalten, das die Matoraner nach der Großen Katastrophe nach Mata Nui brachte. Der im Protodermiskäfig eingesperrte Anführer rief die Visorak unter der Führung von Roodaka und Sidorak nach Metru Nui. Die Toa besiegten Roodaka, indem sie ihre Elementarkräfte benutzten, was jedoch das Gefängnis zerstörte. Nun suchte Teridax in der Stadt der Legenden die Kanohi Vahi, was jedoch auch Der Schattige, Voporak und Vakama taten. Vakama erzähllte den Dunklen Jägern, dass nicht die Toa, sondern Teridax Krekka und Nidhiki getötet hatte; was einen 1000 Jahre langen Krieg zwischen den beiden Organisationen verursachte. Während dieses Krieges wurde die Festung von Destral wieder aufgebaut, die Horden der Visorak wiederversammelt und ein Skakdi namens Zaktan erfuhr große Teile vom Großen Plan. Nun entdeckte ein Spion der Bruderschaft, Vultraz, Karda Nui, das Herz des Universums und es wurde ein Team aus mehreren Makuta, namens Antroz, Chirox, Vamprah, Mutran, Krika, Gorast und Bitil, dorthin geschickt, um es einzunehmen. Krieg gegen den Orden von Mata Nui Kurz darauf erklärte der Orden von Mata Nui der Bruderschaft den Krieg und verbündete sich hierzu mit den Skakdi, vier Barraki, namens Pridak, Kalmah, Ehlek und Mantax und den Dunklen Jägern. Die Bruderschaft verlor bald an vielen Orten die Kontrolle, sie verloren Xia, die sie mit Waffen versorgte, an die Dunklen Jäger und eine Armee Rahkshi, die sie auf einer Südlichen Insel hatten, um den Südlichen Kontinent einzunehmen, wurde von einer Armee Skakdi besiegt. Außerdem verloren sie eine ihrer Festungen an Pridak, eroberten aber Nynrah. Nun griff der Orden von Mata Nui Destral an, das in solch einem Fall von Makuta Tridax mit einer von einer Kanohi Olmak angetriebenen Maschine vor die Küste Metru Nuis teleportiert werden sollte. Er hatte zuvor mit dieser Teleportationsmaske eine Armee von Takanuva aus anderen Dinensionen in die Festung geholt, die er in Schatten-Toa verwandelte, um mit ihnen die Stadt der Legenden einzunehmen. Tridax wurde von Tobduk und Mazeka getötet, bevor er das tun konnte, woraufhin die Festung auf Destral vollkommen zerstört wurde. Während einem Angriff des Ordens auf Nynrah, um dieses zurückzugewinnen, wurde auf Artidax die Visorak-Horde durch einen Vulkanausbruch ausgerottet. Der Orden von Mata Nui, der Metru Nui in eine Festung umbaute, streute auf Stelt das Gerücht aus, er würde den Großen Ofen in Ta-Metru in eine Virusfabrik verwandeln, um dort den Protodermis-Fressenden-Virus zu züchten. Die Bruderschaft, die das glaubte, kam mit einer gewaltigen Flotte an die Stadt heran, und es begann eine gewaltige Schlacht. Während dieser Schlacht erweckte der Orden mit Hilfe eines Toa des Schalls, Krakua, einige Bohrok, deren Weg von den Rahkshi versperrt wurde, und sie begannen, diese zu zerstören. Wärenddessen wurden in Karda Nui Krika und Icarax, der auch dorthin gegangen war, von Makuta Gorast getötet, da sie sich gegen den Plan stellen wollten. Dann erweckte Toa Ignika Mata Nui, was die Energiestürme auslöste, die die restlichen sechs Makuta töteten, und Teridax ermögliche, Mata Nui zu übernehmen. Die Toa Nuva flohen mit den Powerfliegern in Richtung Metru Nui. Dort wurde die Flotte der Bruderschaft von Teridax durch einen Sturm versenkt. Als die Toa ankamen, halfen sie die letzten Rahkshi zu besiegen und somit die Bruderschaft auszulöschen. Während der Siegesfeier im Kolosseum am nächten Tag erzählte Teridax den Toa, dass er nun Mata Nui sei und ließ Metru Nui von einer neuen Armee aus Rahkshi einnehmen. Kreationen Die Aufgabe der Bruderschaft war es sehr lange, neue Rahi zu erschaffen. Das taten sie, indem sie Viren in Energiesierte Protodermis gaben. Rahi, deren Schöpfer bekannt sind: *Katapult-Skorpion; erschaffen von Chirox *Kinloka; erschaffen von Teridax *Klakk; erschaffen von Mutran *Klingengräber; erschaffen von Mutran *Lohrak; erschaffen von Chirox (eine spätere Version von Mutran) *Niazesk; erschaffen von Bitil *Proto-Erpel; erschaffen von Kojol *Rahi-Nui; erschaffen von Teridax *Tahtorak; erschaffen von Miserix *Tarakava Nui; erschaffen von Teridax *Verhängnisotter; erschaffen von Chirox *Visorak; erschaffen von Chirox *Wassergeist; erschaffen von Teridax *Ein zweiköpfiger Rahi ohne Schwanz; erschaffen von Spiriah *Ein Flugrahi, der sich bei Bedrohung in Flüssigkeit verwandeln konnte; erschaffen von Mutran Mitglieder Makuta *Antroz; Makuta von Xia und Teridax Leutnant; bei den Energiestürmen getötet *Bitil; Makuta des Westens der Südlichen Inseln; bei den Energiestürmen getötet *Chirox; Makuta von Visorak und Keetongus Heimatinsel; bei den Energiestürmen getötet *Gorast; Makuta der Tren Krom Halbinsel; bei den Energiestürmen getötet *Icarax; Makuta von Karzahni; von Gorast und Mutran getötet *Kojol; Makuta von Artakha; seine Rüstung wurde vom Protodermis-fressenden Virus zerstört; tot *Krika; Makuta des nördlichen Gebiets des Nördlichen Kontinents; von Gorast getötet *Miserix; früherer Anführer der Bruderschaft; wurde verbannt; in Illusion gefangen *Mutran; Makuta des zentralen Gebiets des Südlichen Kontinents; bei den Energiestürmen getötet *Spiriah; Makuta von Zakaz; trat nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Experiment mit den Skakdi aus; von Miserix getötet *Teridax; Makuta von Metru Nui; jetzt das Matoraner-Universum *Tridax; Makuta von Nynrah; auf Destral von Tobduk getötet *Vamprah; Makuta der Region um Odina; von den Energiestürmen getötet *Makuta von Stelt; von Miserix getötet *Einige Makuta die sich gegen Teridax und für Miserix entschieden; direkt oder indirekt von den Anderen getötet *Einige andere Makuta, die von Teridax durch einen Sturm getötet wurden Diener *Ahkmou; ein Matoraner, dem nach seinem Aufenthalt in der Matoraner-Kapsel von Teridax beigebracht wurde, dass er gut war und die Toa und Mata Nui böse; 'Turaga von Metru Nui' *Brutaka; war vor ihrer Korruption Diener der Bruderschaft; verließ sie, Mitglied des Ordens von Mata Nui *Ergebener; Ein Rahi, mit dem die Bruderschaft experimentierte; zu den Dunklen Jägern übergelaufen *Exo-Toa; Roboter, die die Bruderschaft als Krieger nutzte *Fohrok; falsche Bohrok, die von den Nynrah, ihren Erfindern, sabotiert wurden; von Teridax' Hagah-Team zerstört *Karzahni; Ein Vorgänger der Morbuhzakh; wurde ausgeschlossen, weil sie zu mächtig war *Kraata; Wesen, die aus der Essenz der Makuta entstehen :*Schattenegel; mutierte Kraata, die ihren Opfern Licht absaugen :*Rahkshi; verwandelte Kraata, die als Rüstungen für eine weitere Kraata dienen :*Kraata-Kal; Ein Kraata, der von Teridax mutiert wurde; abgegeben an die Dunklen Jäger *Mana-Ko; mächtige Rahi, die von der Bruderschaft als Armee benutzt werden; in Wahrheit sind sie Spione des Ordens von Mata Nui *Manas; Rahi, die von der Bruderschaft als Armee denutzt werden *Ein Maxilos; Ein Maxilos, der von Teridax in der Grube kontrolliert wurde *Morbuzakh; Eine Pflanze, die von Teridax erschaffen wurde, um ihm bei sener Übernahme von Metru Nui zu helfen; von den Toa Metru besiegt *Ein Nivawk; Ein Rahi, den Teridax als Spion in Metru Nui benutzte; von Teridax absorbiert *Pridak; war ein Diener von Icarax; ausgetreten, um die Liga der sechs Königreiche zu gründen *Rahi Nui; Ein sehr mächtiger Rahi, den die Makuta erschufen, um Toa zu jagen *Roodaka; Ehemalige Königin der Visorak; ausgeschlossen, da sie sowohl für die Bruderschaft, als auch für die Dunklen Jäger arbeitete *Schatten-Matoraner; Av-Matoraner, denen von Schattenegeln das gesamte Licht ausgesaugt wurde; von den Klakk zurückverwandelt *Sidorak; Ehemaliger König der Visorak; von Keetongu getötet *Sucher; War der Wächter der Kanohi Avohkii; wurde ausgeschlossen, da er die Maske an die Toa Hagah verlor; zu den Dunklen Jägern übergelaufen *Takadox; war ein Spion der Bruderschaft in der Liga der sechs Königreiche *Toa Hagah; Toateams, die die Makuta beschützen sollten :*Teridax' Hagah-Team; ausgetreten, nachdem sie erfahren hatten, dass die Bruderschaft böse war :*Andere Hagah-Teams; die anderen Hagah-Teams dienen womöglich noch der Bruderschaft *Visorak; Rahi, die von der Bruderschaft als Armee benutzt wurden und von Sidorak und Roodaka beherrscht wurden; ausgerottet *Voporak; Mitglied von Sidoraks Spezies, das den Gebrauch der Kanohi Vahi spürte; an die Dunklen Jäger abgegeben *Alle Wesen, die infizierte Kanohi tragen *Einige übergelaufene Toa, die in den Armeeen der Bruderschaft gedient haben :*Eine Armee aus Schatten-Toa, die von Tridax aus anderen Dimensionen geholt wurde Reale Welt *Manas wurden 2001 verkauft. *Mana-Ko wurden 2001 als Kombi-Set der Manas verkauft. *Ein Exo-Toa wurde 2002 verkauft. *Rahkshi wurden 2003 mit einigen Kraata verkauft. *Die Kraata wurden außerdem noch als einzelne Sets verkauft *Makuta Teridax wurde 2003 verkauft. *Ahkmou wurde 2004 verkauft. *Teridax in Dumes Form wurde 2004 zusammen mit einem Nivawk verkauft. *Teridax wurde 2004 nocheinmal als Ultimate Dume verkauft. *Die beiden Toa Hagah Norik und Iruini wurden 2005 verkauft. *Sidorak und Roodaka wurden 2005 verkauft. *Voporak wurde 2005 als Kombi-Modell von Roodaka, Sidorak und Keetongu verkauft. *Brutaka wurde 2006 verkauft. *Takadox und Pridak wurden 2007 verkauft. *Der Maxilos-Roboter wurde 2007 verkauft. *Anfang 2008 wurden Icarax, Mutran, Vamprah, Antroz und Chirox verkauft. *Schattenegel wurden 2008 mit den Makuta verkauft. *Fünf Schattenmatoraner, Vican, Vultraz, Kirop, Radiak und Gavla wurden 2008 verkauft. *Im Sommer 2008 wurden Krika, Bitil und Gorast verkauft. Quellen *The Mutran Chronicles *Magazin 14: Die Geburt der Rahaga *Bionicle Legends 4: Legacy of Evil *Bionicle Legenden 1: Stadt der Verlorenen *Magazin 27: Meer der Finsternis *Toa Nuva Blog *Into the Darkness *Magazin 31: Reich der Angst *Bionicle Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *Magazin 32: Der Sumpf der Schatten *Bionicle Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *Takanuva's Blog *Magazin 33: Endspiel *Destiny War *Magazin 34: Mata Nui erwacht! *Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle *Bionicle: Makuta's Guide to the Universe